


Mr. X? More like Mr. Sex! HAHA!

by MedukaKonami



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Big Beefin Cheese Boy Dong, Big Boy, Canon Divergence, Joke Fic, M/M, Vore, Yaoi, help parker has me hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedukaKonami/pseuds/MedukaKonami
Summary: In which the Tyrant forces Leon down. Made for a friend. I have not played Resident Evil 2.





	Mr. X? More like Mr. Sex! HAHA!

I do not own Resident Evil, or any of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction. All properties belong to Capcom, and their respective creators.

 

       It'd all happened so fast. Ever so fast. Could one blame Leon for being shocked? Here he was, minding his own business. Running through halls, gatting down any zombie that happened to cross his path. As would be expected of him. The echoing burst of the pistol firing. The clacking of the slide slamming back and forth. The ring of casings hitting the floor. The squeak of his new boots, slick with rain, against the tile of the floor beneath him. You know. Like how you would do at school, and get yelled at by teachers. A cacophony of noise that'd grown familiar to Leon. And then it came. Loud, solid thumps. Hard soled boots. The squeak of strained leather. Leon's heart froze in fear as he turned around, his boots squeaking as he did so. The stench hit him first.

       A face none too dissimilar from a wheel of brie. An odor matching. The Tyrant was very much so a  _cheese boy_ as Leon'd call him and laugh. But now? As the Tyrant drew open his coat, Leon could only utter a simple three word phrase, "What the  ** _fuck_**?" What'd cause such a man to swear? Well, a big, wrinkly cock, looking much like brie was the answer. The tyrant'd opted to discard all proper clothes beneath his jacket to let the Kennedy take a look at his meatsword. If Leon had reacted faster, he'd realize that he'd tripped over a zombie he'd just blasted to the ground. And the Tyrant was swift to act, gripping the officer's wrist, and offering a wry smirk. In simple grunts, it seemed to deign that Leon was, in fact, fucked. And boy was he.

       With one fist around Leon's waist, the creature'd taken to using the officer's ass, with no lube, as a hole for his own joy. Tearing through the officer's jeans, he went straight to town, ripping screams of agony from Leon. Obviously, that was fucking annoying. With his free, big meaty hand, the Tyrant covered Leon's gaping maw, only ever so slightly stifling his wails of suffering. Leon look mortified as he recognized a feeling in his ass from his part time job as a prostitute in the red light district, the Tyrant's cock  _throbbed_ and  ** _pulsed_** as the beast neared a foul orgasm. Leon had to stop this, and now. Shutting his eyes tight, he took a large chomp of the beast, realizing. What he'd assumed was a simple look was a lie. More than that, even.

        _This fucker was made of brie!_

      Taking a large chunk out of the fucker's hand, Leon began to devour his assailant. Normally, he was more of an aged gouda guy. Those tyrosine crystals were something else again. But this was some damned fine brie. If the situation was better, he'd likely enjoy it with some Club™ crackers, and some red wine. Maybe even a blueberry preserve. But desperate times called for desperate measures. And the Tyrant was quite displeased with Leon S. Kennedy devouring him without a second thought. A good cheese was meant to be savored. But clearly, Leon couldn't get that into his dense skull, with all the schizophrenic thought he had. With screams of terror, feminine in form, surprisingly, the big cheese man found himself rapidly disappearing into Leon's gut.

       With a satisfied sigh, Leon fell onto his agape rear, panting, as the Tyrant's head remained. Promptly, he devoured the last  _morsel_  of brie, before promptly passing out, his belly rotund with all the dairy product. It took quite the time, at least three hours, to awaken for Leon. And when he did, and the horrifying realization came upon him, he held his face in his hands, a cold sweat breaking out. He  _ate the fucking Tyrant_. Even then, he could only think of a simple, three worded phrase to utter,

       " _ **What the fuck**_?"


End file.
